Did You Forget?
by DiamondAnime
Summary: Two years ago, Lucy disappeared from Fairy Tail. Now she is back but she has no memories of her past. Can Natsu help her remember? Author(s): Gemi and Mini
1. How It All Began

**Did You Forget?**

**Hi, so this was originally chapters one and two but I decided they were too short alone and it wouldn't matter if I put them all in one chapter. So, enjoy! ~Mini**

Chapter One: How It All Began

**~Normal P.O.V~**

One day in the Fairy Tail guild, Happy was teasing about her strength. "Lucyyyy, you're not strong enough!"

"SHUT UP, CAT!"

"But Lucyyyy!"

"Fine then Happy, I'll prove you wrong! I'll go on this job **ALONE!"** Lucy yells as she storms out of the guild.

Suddenly Natsu storms into the guild yelling "Fight me, Underwear Princess!"

Silence befalls the guild as everyone glares at Natsu. "What's wrong?" he asks.

Mirajane walks up to the confused boy and whispers something in his ear, "WHAT?!" Natsu yells, " SHE DID WHAT?!"

Mirajane explains further, "Happy was teasing her about her strength and… well…. She didn't take it so well. She's going on a job to prove Happy wrong."

"What job did she take?" Natsu asks

"A middle class job to capture bandits that have been robbing Hargeon. She'll be back at Fairy Tail in about one week if the job goes well, two weeks at the most"

**~ONE MONTH TIMESKIP, Fairy Tail Guild, Normal P.O.V~**

"Hey Mirajane, wasn't Lucy supposed to come back 2 or 3 weeks ago?" Natsu asks a he walks into the guild.

"Something must've gone wrong on the job…" Erza replies worriedly.

"Well then we have to go after her!" Natsu yells "If she's dead and we don't know we'll wonder forever what happened to her! Also, if she dies, who will my partner be?"

"He llllliiiiikes her!" Happy yells.

"NO I DON'T! At least I don't think so…."

"Well, whether he likes her or not, we still have to find out what the trouble is and why she's taking so long to return" Gray says.

"But Gray-sama! You don't need her! You have ME!" Juvia cries.

"She lllliiiiiikes him!" Happy yells.

"Let's just go already!" Levy yells.

"Aye sir!" Natsu, Erza, Gray, and Happy yell.

**~Hargeon, Natsu's P.O.V~**

"LUCYYYYYYYYY!" I yell

Happy is flying around everywhere yelling "HE LLLLIIIIIIIKES HER!"

_I_ _know I do like Lucy, but there's never been a good time to tell her about my feelings because, she's always with someone else. __Maybe when we find her I can tell her about my feelings for her…_

Erza walks up to a shop and asks the owner if they've seen a blonde mage. "Does she have blonde hair, brown eyes, and is she a celestial wizard?" The owner of the shop asks.

"Yes! That's her!" Erza exclaims.

"Oh… I'm very sorry to inform you that she failed her job and was overrun by bandits…." The owner gloomily says, "She…. She's dead….."


	2. She's Dead?

Did You Forget?

"_Oh… I'm very sorry to inform you that she failed her job and was overrun by bandits…" The owner gloomily says, "She… She's dead…"_

Chapter Two: She's Dead

**~Hargeon, Normal P.O.V~**

"But she can't be dead!" Natsu shouts, "She's way stronger than that!"

"I'm sorry, but that is what happened and you cannot change it" The owner said very solemnly, "She did take out most of them, but one overpowered her and there was a flash and then she disappeared…"

"How do you know _exactly_ what happened?" Erza questions.

"Well, the fight was right in the middle of town, it wasn't hard to miss."

"So… she just… disappeared? Gone? Just like that?" Gray asks.

"Yes, and everyone saw what happened, but some people believe she might not be dead, but whatever happened, she isn't anywhere in Fiore."

"So we should just return to our guild and tell everybody?" Erza suggests.

"That is the best choice you could make at this point."

"Arigatto, miss, stay well."

"Good bye."

**~10 DAYS EARLIER, Hargeon, Lucy's P.O.V~**

_I can slowly feel my magical power fading away as they attack, I am severely outnumber and am aware this is a fight I won't win. Happy, why did I have to listen to you? Why couldn't I have just ignored you? I'm going to die… I'll never be able to thank Fairy Tail for being so kind to me… I'll never see Natsu, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Levy, or any of my other friends ever again._

_I am suddenly engulfed in a bright light and don't feel anything at all, I fall unconscious under the pressure and know that this is the end._

**~BACK TO NORMAL TIME, Fairy Tail Guild, Normal P.O.V~**

"We're back everyone…." The upset looking team says as they walk into the guild.

"Well… Where's Lucy?" Mirajane asks looking very concerned

"That… That's the bad part…" Natsu says

"What happened to her…?" Mirajane asks fearfully

"Well, she… she…" Natsu starts, but stops mid-sentence because he starts crying. Erza continues for him.

"She's dead…"

"WHAT?!" everyone in the guild shouts.

"How… how did it happen…?" Mirajane asks while tears are forming in her eyes

"We're not exactly sure, but the information we could gather from the town said that she was severely outnumbered in the fight. They… they said one member was too strong for her and there was a flash and then she was gone…" Erza can't hold back her tears any longer and suddenly she, and all the rest of the guild are in tears

"LUCYYYYYYYYYY!" They all yell.

The whole guild was in tears, but two were barely conscious. They had cried enough tears to put Juvia to shame. The tears were expected of the exceed, for he had always been so close with Lucy, but Natsu on the other hand, they had expected sadness, or sulking, but tears? From Natsu?

Everyone is sad and frightened they know in time they will forget about her… for most… but some might never forget the blonde celestial mage.

**~TWO YEAR TIMESKIP, Hargeon, Lucy's P.O.V~**

"Excuse me, miss, where am I?" I ask a person in a shop in a town.

_ I suddenly woke to find myself here. I have no memories of my past and absolutely no idea where I am and who I should go to to find out more about my past. I don't even know what my name is…_

"You're in Hargeon." She says without looking up.

"Oh, thank you, also… do you know anywhere I can go to stay tonight?"

"Yes, there's a place over-" She suddenly looks up at me and gasps

"What's wrong?"

"You… You… You're that Fairy Tail wizard that disappeared!"

"What's Fairy Tail? I have no memories of my past."

"Oh my… follow me… I'm taking you back to your guild…"

"What guild?"

_I reluctantly follow the woman, not knowing where I was going or why I was following her. All I knew is that she knew something about my past and she was going to help me._


	3. She's ALIVE!

Did You Forget?

_I reluctantly follow the woman, not knowing where I was going or why I was following her. All I knew is that she knew something about my past and she was going to help me._

Chapter Three: She's Alive?**  
**

**~Fairy Tail Guild, Happy's P.O.V~**

_I still miss Lucy! I know Natsu does, but he's in even worse shape than I am! He still thinks she's alive no matter how much anyone tries to convince him…_

**~Fairy Tail Guild, Normal P.O.V~**

"Natsu, face it, SHE'S DEAD AND SHE'S NEVER COMING BACK!" Levy yells at Natsu while clearly trying not to cry, "YOU HEARD WHAT HAPPENED! SHE'S DEAD!"

After Lucy died, Levy stopped reading. She stopped going on jobs with Team Shadow Gear and was always crying. Her best friend's death had really taken a toll on her.

"But Levy… we don't know for sure she's dead, we just know she disappeared. She could still be alive…" Natsu says.

"No… Natsu you just don't get it, do you? She's dead. She isn't coming back. Ever." Erza yells at Natsu.

Now, Erza, she really missed Lucy. Lucy was one of her closest friends and the only other sane person in Team Natsu. When Lucy died, Erza stopped eating strawberry cake. She gave up on anything she had liked while Lucy was in Fairy Tail. Even Jellal._._

"Everyone just please stop yelling! Stop yelling about Lucy and her dying! It's just making things worse for all of us if we keep talking about her!" Happy yells at everyone.

"He's right everyone… We should just try to forget about Lucy…" Mirajane says.

"I don't wanna hear about Lucy anymore, I'm going home." And with that, Happy flies out of the guild.

**~Magnolia Train Station, Lucy's P.O.V~**

_I get off the train and the woman that took me here told me to walk to the Fairy Tail guild. I have no idea what that is, because, fairies don't have tails, right? But either way I know I must listen to her and find the guild, otherwise I'll probably never know about my past. I have keys on my belt, on the train the woman told me they were keys to the gates of the celestial world, but I have NO IDEA what that is._

_I walk to the guild and see a… blue… cat… with wings… flying… out of the guild… Cats aren't supposed to have wings! I hear crying and look at the cat and see that it is the one producing the tears… I'm so confused… cats can't fly, or be blue, or CRY. It isn't normal._

Suddenly, the blue cat looks up. "LUCY?!" it yells.

_Eek! Cats aren't supposed to talk either! This is just __TOO WEIRD__! _

"Cats shouldn't talk!" I scream at the blue cat.

"L-Lucy?" It asks me, it looks very confused.

"Who… Who is Lucy?" I ask it.

"You're Lucy! Don't you remember!"

"No, I don't, I have lost any memories of my past."

"Lucy! You don't remember me?!"

"No, I don't, who are you, blue cat?"

"I'm Happy! Remember?"

"Nope, nothing. I told you I lost my memories"

"Oh… well… you're name is Lucy… follow me, I guess…"

"Where are we going?"

"Back to the guild."

"What guild?"

"Fairy Tail."

"Ok… I guess…"

"Great! Follow me, Lucy!"

**~Fairy Tail Guild, Natsu's P.O.V~**

_I know Lucy is alive… I know it! She has to be! I don't get why no one believes me! I can feel it, she isn't dead._

"Natsu!" I look up to see Happy flying next to… to… Lucy!

"Lucy!" I yell.

"Who are you?" Lucy asks me.

"Duh! I'm Natsu! Don't you remember?"

"No, I've lost all my memories, all I know is what the blue cat told me, he said my name is Lucy."

_I hear gasps from all around the guild and everyone looks happy and upset and confused all at the same time and I know I have to help Lucy!_

"So… you have no idea who I am?" I ask Lucy

"No, but I do remember hearing the name Natsu before, do you know about my past?" She asks me.

_She… she remembers my name… I can't help it, I start crying. How can she smell, look, and sound the same but be so different now? It just doesn't make sense. I have to help Lucy! I just have to!_

**~Fairy Tail Guild, Mirajane's P.O.V~**

_Lucy has no memories and I don't think I can be of any help, but Natsu can! He has to help her, he knew the most about her past! Also… They might fall in love!_

**~Fairy Tail Guild, Lucy's P.O.V~**

_I don't know who he is, but he seems familiar, do I know him from somewhere? Is he some sort of link to my past? He must know something, him and that blue cat. I have to know! I have to know who I am! I'm going to ask him if he knows anything._

"Um… excuse me? Pink haired guy? Do you… do you know anything about my past?" I ask him.

"Well, duh! Of course I know about your past, Luce!" He replies.

"Oh… Uh… Well… would you mind telling me a little bit about who I used to be? And why I just woke up yesterday in a random town?"

"Lucy… We all thought you were dead…"

"Why? What happened to me in the past? Tell me! Tell me!"

"You went on a job alone and from what we heard you were overrun by bandits and you disappeared in a flash of light."

_Flash or light, he says… I do seem to remember a flash of light… but it's a distant memory… kind of… hazy, I guess._

"I think I remember a flash of light but that's it."

**~Fairy Tail Guild, Natsu's P.O.V~**

_So she remembers a flash of light… that means she still has her memories, locked up somewhere in her head._

"What do you remember about the flash of light?" I ask her.

"Well, it's kind of distant and hazy but it was just a flash of light and that's it." Lucy replies.

_That was her last memory and she still barely remembers it… There has to be something that she has in her apartment. Wait… I know something I can use to help her get her memories back! Her letters! The letters she wrote to her Mother! They have to be at her old apartment! I must bring her there…_

**Cliffhanger! Next chapter we promise there will be a lot of… fire… :3**


	4. The Fire

Did You Forget?

_That was her last memory and she still barely remembers it… There has to be something that she has in her apartment. Wait… I know something I can use to help her get her memories back! Her letters! The letters she wrote to her Mother! They have to be at her old apartment! I must bring her there…_

Chapter Four: The Fire

**There WILL be fire in** **this chapter *cough* Natsu… *cough***

**~The Streets Of Magnolia, Lucy's P.O.V~**

_Where is the pink-haired boy taking me? Is he taking me to somewhere where I can learn about my past?_

"Where are you taking me?" I ask him.

"To your old apartment." He replies.

"Oh… Ok then…"

_All of a sudden a random man with orange hair and glasses in a tuxedo appears next to me._

"Lucy! You're ok!" The man shouts at me.

_I panic and hide behind the pink-haired boy._

"Who is that?!" I shout.

"That's Loke, a celestial spirit." The pink-haired boy says.

"What's a celestial spirit?"

"Um… well… Little help here Loke?"

"Celestial spirits are spirits that are made from constellations. Celestial Wizards collect keys that unlock gates to the Celestial World and summon spirits. There are 12 Zodiac Keys, and Zodiacs are the strongest spirits. I am the strongest of the Zodiac Keys and my name is Leo, or Loke." The orange-haired one says.

"So… what does that have to do with me?" I ask them.

"You're a Celestial Wizard and Leo is one of your keys." Pink-haired boy explains.

"Natsu, why doesn't she know who I am?" Orange-haired man asks.

**~The Streets Of Magnolia, Natsu's P.O.V~**

"Well, she arrived at the guild this morning with no memories of her past. But she stills remembers my name!" I shout defiantly at Loke.

"She still remembers you but not me? NO FAIR!" He shouts back.

"Life isn't fair!"

"Lucy, why do you remember HIM but not me?!"

"I… I don't know! Ok? I. Don't. Know!" She shouts at both of us

_Damnit, Natsu. Now you've gone and done it. Why do I always have to make her angry? _

"Um… Loke I was gonna take her to her apartment before you came here, so you can either follow us, or get the hell out of here." I say to Loke.

"Why are you taking her to her apartment?" He asks me.

"Well, one, she has no idea where it is. And two, she used to write letters to her Mom that I think might help her remember her past."

"Ok then, but I'm coming with you."

"Fine. Now let's go."

**~The Streets Of Magnolia, Lucy's P.O.V~**

_Loke… I seem to remember that name now, I think it's only the people I shared a bond with that I remember… wait… remember! I remember Loke!_

**~Flashback, Normal P.O.V~**

(A/N: Mini here, I got to write this chapter and I'm going to do my best to recap the Fairy Tail episode with the celestial king and Loke, so please bear with me!)

"If that's the law then it's a stupid one! You didn't do anything wrong! You did it to save Aries from an abusive owner! It isn't your fault Karen died!" Lucy shouts.

"Lucy… You can't do anything to stop it, I'm going to disappear" Loke shouts.

The King of the Celestial World appeared then and Lucy negotiated with him and, in the end, Loke/Leo gave his key to Lucy and now he has to guard her with his life.

**~Flashback End~**

**~The Streets Of Magnolia, Normal P.O.V~**

"Guys, I think I remember something about my past, so can we go to my so-called apartment now so I can describe what I remember?" Lucy says.

"You remember something?!" Natsu and Loke say in unison.

"What is it? What do you remember?" Natsu says.

"I said, when we get to my apartment I'll tell you guys, now LET'S GO!" Lucy says.

"Ok!" Again, Natsu and Loke say together.

**~Lucy's Apartment, Lucy's P.O.V~**

_I remember this place too, guess that's another thing to tell them about. It seems whenever I talk or think about someone from my past I get memories of them… is that the key? Is that how I will remember? If it is I better talk to as many people that once knew me as possible! But first I have to tell Pink-haired boy and Orange-haired man, or was it Natsu and Loke, what I remember_

"So do you guys wanna hear what I remember?" I ask them.

"YES!" They shout at me.

"Ok, but can you try to be quieter? It's really annoying."

Their only reply is a silent nod. "Good job. Now I will tell you." I say, "When I walked into this apartment I had a few memories of it… they were mostly of kicking people. Any ideas why?"

"Well… uh… I think you should ask Erza about that…" Natsu says.

"Loke…? What does he mean?" I ask

"Well, you see, Natsu, Happy, Erza, and Gray used to sneak in here without your permission and you always got really pissed off about it and kicked them out." Loke explains.

"Oh… sorry about that, I guess."

"Loke why did she call you by your name when she still calls me Pink-haired boy?" Natsu whines.

"Because I'm better than you."

"No you're not!"

"I'm stronger than you!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" I yell at them.

"Aye, sir!" they yell.

"Anyway… I also remember Loke a little, it has nothing to do with who I like better because you're BOTH really annoying."

"So what did you remember about me?" Loke asks.

"I remember the King of the Celestial World saying you could return to the Celestial World but if anything like what you did to your past owner happened again you would die."

"Cool, now do you remember me?!" Natsu says.

"Not really, but I know your name, Natsu."

"Yay! She knows my name now!"

"Pink-haired idiot boy…" I whisper to myself.

"I heard that!"

"How?!"

"Lucy, he's a Dragon Slayer." Loke says.

"Dragon… Slayer? What the hell is that?"

"I was raised by the fire dragon Igneel." Natsu says proudly.

"Doesn't slay mean kill?"

"Well yeah but we're only called that because we have enough power to slay dragons, we don't actually WANT to."

"Oh, ok. Prove it."

"WHAT?!"

"Lucy… that's a really bad idea…" Loke says.

"Why?"

"Because when Natsu uses fire he-" Loke was cutoff by a giant explosion.

"AHHHHH! The apartment's on fire! Natsu what did you do?!"

"You told me to." Natsu says innocently.

"I didn't tell you to burn down the whole building! Let's get out of here!"

"Someone call Juvia or something!" Natsu shouts.

"I'm on it!" Loke yells and dashes away.

**~Fairy Tail Guild, Mirajane's P.O.V~**

_I was just sitting there cleaning a glass when Loke burst into the guild._

"Juvia! We need you at Lucy's apartment!" Loke shouts.

"Why do you need Juvia?" I ask him.

"Natsu kind of… set her apartment on fire…"

"He did what?!" Erza and I shout together.

"When I see him again I swear he'll regret ever being born…" Erza says.

"Ok! Just get Juvia then you can do whatever you want to Natsu!" Loke yells

"Ok, Juvia will stop the fire!" Gray-sama, I'll be back soon! Juvia yells.

"Let's go!" Loke says.

**~Lucy's Apartment, Natsu's P.O.V~**

_Damnit you just had to go and burn down a building, didn't you Natsu? Why couldn't you have just set a log on fire outside or something? Stupid! Stupid!_

"Juvia is here to put out the fire!" Juvia shouts.

"Great, just do it quickly!" Lucy shouts.

About two minutes later the fire was gone… and so was Lucy's apartment…

"Natsu you are so dead!" I hear Erza shout.

_Oh no… I just realized something… I burned down Lucy's apartment… I basically just burned away all of her memories! No! Why did I have to burn down her apartment?! I am SUCH and IDIOT!_

"Guys… I just burned her apartment… the letters were in there… Now she'll never remember her past!" I say.

"You did what?!" Erza shouts.

"Guys…" Lucy says quietly.

"Natsu I'm gonna kill you!" Erza says.

"Guys…" Lucy says again, louder this time, but still not heard.

"Natsu!" Erza says.

"GUYS!" Lucy yells.

"What?" They all say.

"We don't need the stupid letters!"

"Yes we do!" everyone says.

"No, we don't! I got some of my memories back from talking to Loke and being in my apartment! Maybe, just maybe, if I meet everyone from my past again I'll remember!

** HAHAHAHAHA! Better** **wait for next chapter… I am so evil… bye! ~Mini**


	5. The Dark One

Did You Forget?

**Hi readers… Please don't kill us! We had Writer's Block for a month! But we finally got over it so here's chapter five… JUST PLEASE DON'T KILL US! ~Gemi and Mini**

"_We don't need the stupid letters!" Lucy says._

"_Yes we do!" Everyone says._

"_No, we don't! I got some of my memories back by talking to Loke and being in my apartment! Maybe, just maybe, if I meet everyone from my past again I'll remember!"_

Chapter Five: The Dark One

**~Fairy Tail Guild, Normal P.O.V~**

"Well if she just needs to talk to them we should just all talk to her one by one!" Natsu suggests.

"No Natsu, that won't work. We need to let her remember naturally, not all crowd her." Erza says.

Lucy's eyes widen after Erza finished speaking. "What is it Lucy? What's wrong?" Natsu asks.

"Erza… Erza Scarlet, right?" Lucy says.

"Yes! I am Erza Scarlet! Do you remember me?" Erza says.

"H-how am I remembering things so easily…?"

"I have no idea."

"I have an even better idea!" Natsu suddenly shouts.

"What? What is it?! Tell me!" Lucy shouts.

"We should take Lucy on a job with Team Natsu?"

"…"

"What is it, Luce?"

"…What is Team Natsu…?"

Everyone sweatdrops, while Erza explains it to Lucy.

"Oh! Ok, then! Great idea!" Lucy says with sudden realization in her voice.

"Where do we go?" Gray asks.

"Hmm… well, the first job Luce ever went on in Fairy Tail was Mt. Hakobe, so why not there?" Natsu suggests.

"Aye!" Happy says.

"Um… ok…?" Lucy says confusedly.

"Great! To Mt. Hakobe!" Natsu shouts.

**~Mt. Hakobe, Lucy's P.O.V~**

_This… Mt. Hakobe, I feel like I know it… Oh! That's right! I went on my first job as a… a Fairy Tail mage, I think, here. I was with… The blue cat, Happy, was it? And Natsu. And then… I was kidnapped, or something…_

"Um, last time I came here, what happened?" I ask.

"Uh, about that…" Natsu says, "You were kidnapped by a Vulcan while we were going after Macao."

"Vulcan?"

"A giant ape thing."

"Oh, ok."

"Seriously?"

"What?"

"You just learned that last time you were here you were kidnapped by a giant ape and you do nothing?"

"Giant apes _aren't _scary. They're lame and perverted."

"Wow."

"What?"

"That was just such an… un-Lucy-like thing to say."

"Un-Lucy-like?"

"He means it doesn't sound like something you would say in the past." Erza explains.

"Oh… so does that mean I'm different now?"

"I guess it does…"

"… I'm sorry…"

"Huh?"

"I said I'm sorry. If I hadn't listened to the blue cat you guys wouldn't be in this situation, it's all my fault and I'm sorry."

"Lucy, you have nothing to be sorry for."

"But I do! The bandits… they looked like…"

"Like what?"

"Like they needed me for something…"

"What kind of something?"

"Before I 'died' they told me I would return and become one of them. That I would help them create a new world for everyone."

"A dark, evil world is probably what they meant to say."

"But why do they need me?"

"I don't know."

_Why… why… why me? Why must it be me? I've never done anything even remotely evil, so why would those bandits think I would help them? And suddenly, I hear a familiar voice… the dark one._

"What is this? Did you finally decide to come to join us?" The dark one says.

"Who are you?!" Natsu says, his fists already on fire.

"Why, I am Lucifer. The dark one. Your little Lucy Heartfillia there knows me. I deceived her."

"You deceived her? What did you do?"

"Did you really believe that she had forgotten her memories? Even while they came back so easily?"

"Yes! Of course we did!"

"Well, she still has her memories perfectly intact."

"I… I do?" I say.

"Indeed, you do. I use decepture magic. I can deceive you into thinking anything. Including believing your memories are gone."

"That is why I remember so easily? Dark one, why do you need _me_ for your plan?"

"Eclipse project number two, my dear, eclipse project number two."

"Eclipse project number poo…?" Natsu asks.

The dark one facepalms.

**Yeah, we know it's short, but be happy we even came up with it! ~Gemi and Mini**


	6. Save Me

Did You Forget?

**Hi, it's only been a day or something, so you don't have to kill me :D Also, in case you were wondering, Lucifer and 'the dark one' are the same person. And now, Chapter six of **_**Did You Forget?**_** ~Mini**

_"That is why I remember so easily? Dark one, why do you need __me__ for your plan?"_

_"Eclipse project number two, my dear, eclipse project number two."_

_"Eclipse project number poo…?" Natsu asks._

_The dark one facepalms._

Chapter Six: Save Me

**~Mt. Hakobe, Normal P.O.V~**

"Well then, I have no time to be talking with idiots. So I shall be off. Oh, and I'm taking the little Heartfillia with me." Lucifer says as he grabs Lucy and runs away.

"Lucy!" Natsu shouts, "Come on Happy, we have to save Lucy!"

"Natsu! Don't run off! We need reinforcements!" Erza shouts after him.

"Yeah Flame-Brain! We need to go back to the guild!" Gray adds.

"But if we don't do something now, who knows what he'll do to Lucy?" Natsu yells back, "He might even kill her!"

"Aye, sir!" Happy says, and picks up Natsu and flies away after Lucifer.

"That baka…" Gray says.

"We will go after him after we get reinforcements." Erza says, "Now! Back to the guild!"

**~Fairy Tail Guild, Normal P.O.V~**

Two desperate looking mages burst in through the doors of Fairy Tail, gasping for air. Finally, after a few seconds of panting, the scarlet-haired female regains her composure and says, "While on Mt. Hakobe, we ran into the same dark mage that made Lucy forget her memories. He said she does indeed, still have her memories intact. He says he needs her for a 'Eclipse Project Number Two'."

"And he took Lucy, too!" The other mage says.

"A dark mage kidnapped Lu-Chan…?" A short, light blue-haired girl asks.

"Yes! And Ash-For-Brains went after him!"

"We have to go save Lucy-San!" Another bluenette says.

"Aye!" The whole Fairy Tail guild shouts, and storms out of the doors to Mt. Hakobe.

**~Unknown Location, Lucy's P.O.V~**

_Where am I? I woke up in this strange dark place and I have no idea where everyone is. All I remember is how I had lost my memories after seeing a bright light and then I was kidnapped by something… Is anyone coming to save me? _

"Ah, I see you've awoken." A voice says from the darkness surrounding me.

"W-where am I? Who are you?" I say quietly.

"Did you forget what just recently happened? I am the dark one, Lucifer, and I have kidnapped you in order to create the Eclipse Project Number Two. And now that I have you here, I have decided to give you back your memories." The voice, Lucifer, says.

_Suddenly, within all the darkness a bright light appears. It encircles me and I scream. Then, I remember. I remember my past. I was the only Celestial Spirit mage of Fairy Tail. Natsu, Erza, Gray, and Happy were on a team with me. Natsu… he was my best friend and I had always loved him. He must be coming to save me. He must be. Lucifer has kidnapped me for the Eclipse Project Number Two. I must escape. The Eclipse Project can't repeat. Not after the last time._

**~Mt. Hakobe, Natsu's P.O.V~**

_Lucy. I must save Lucy. If I don't, she will never know how much I want her back to her old self, with her memories. If she dies, she'll never know how much I love her. Which is why I MUST save her. This 'Eclipse Project Number Poo', for some reason they need Lucy for it. I remember hearing of some sort of 'Eclipse Project' before, which means Lucy probably also already knows what it is… If she still had her memories. And now I might lose her again. I can't let that happen. I must save Lucy. I hear a scream… it sounds like… Lucy…_

"Happy! Head to the direction that scream came from!" I tell my Exceed companion.

"Aye, sir!" Happy replies, and heads in the direction of a dark looking forest.

_Lucy… where are you? Are you ok?_

**~Unknown Location, Lucy's P.O.V~**

_I hear a voice. Natsu. Are you coming to save me, Natsu?_

…**And that's where we're going to end it. We thought it was kind of cliff-hanger-ish so we left it at that. Stay tuned for the next chapter, though! Also,**** we've decided that Lucy MIGHT die in the end of this story, but we need help deciding. A new poll for it is on our profile. VOTE NOW! ~Gemi and Mini**


	7. I Can Hear Your Voice

Did You Forget?

**I kind of have NO IDEA what the eclipse project is yet. I only watch the anime, mostly. Gemi reads the manga and watches the anime. So I'm going to TRY to write this. Again, poll for whether or not Lucy should die is on my profile. I've been told it wasn't there however, so I edited and now it should be.~Mini**

_I hear a voice. Natsu. Are you coming to save me, Natsu?_

Chapter Seven: I Can Hear Your Voice

**~Dark Forest, Natsu's P.O.V~**

_The scream came from a cave in the forest. Lucy must be there. Is she ok? Are they hurting her? I must get there as quickly as possible._

"Happy! To that cave! As fast as you can go!" I scream at my Exceed companion.

_I can't lose Lucy. I love her._

**~Dark Cave, Lucy's P.O.V~**

"Natsu!" I scream.

_I have faith he will save me. I know he will. Because I love him._

"That stupid Dragon Slayer can't find you, Heartfillia, I have hidden you." The dark one says.

"How have you hidden me?"

"When we are done with you, you will fade away into nothingness. Currently, no one can see you but me. Your scent has been erased and so has your presence anywhere near this area. You are impossible to find."

"Natsu _will_ find me. I have faith in him."

"Faith in that idiot? Heartfillia, he can't save you."

"He _will_."

"I cannot allow it."

"But-"

"Too late."

"NATSU!"

**~Entrance to Dark Cave, Natsu's P.O.V~**

"LUCY!" I shout.

_I heard her voice, I know it. But she doesn't appear to be in here. There's no trace she was even here. No scent, no sound, and no objects to indicate she's been here. But I heard her. I know I did. She MUST be here._

"NATSU!" I hear a scream.

_It was a scream… but… it was so quiet… as if she can barely be heard. As if she is here, but not here at the same time? Lucy, where are you?_

**~Dark Cave, Lucy's P.O.V~**

"NATSU!" I scream.

_I can hear him. He is coming to save me. And he WILL succeed, no matter what the dark one says about him._

"Lucy…" A quiet voice whispers.

_I know that voice. But from where?_

"W-who are you?" I stutter.

"I am Yukino. Celestial Spirit Mage. Owner of two of the golden keys."

"Y-yukino?"

"They are going to use us. For the eclipse project. Because we are the owners of all twelve golden zodiac gate keys."

"Can you see me…?"

"Yes, because I am under the same spell as you. When he is done with us, I will disappear as well."

"But why? Why do we need to do this?"

"_We_ don't. Lucifer does. He believes if he completes the eclipse project he can go back in time."

"Why does he need to go back in time…?"

"I don't know."

"So we're just his tools?"

"Basically."

"Is there anyway to save us…?"

"I don't believe so."

"This is wrong."

"Huh?"

"It's just wrong. We are not tools. He can't just _use_ us and then make us disappear."

"Actually, he can. And he's going to."

"Someone will save us."

"How? And who?"

"Natsu. Natsu will save us. I know he can. I believe in him."

"You have put so much faith in one person… how can you be sure he will find us? Nobody can see us, smell us, or hear us, except Lucifer."

"HE _WILL _SAVE US!"

"We'll just have to wait and see…" The dark one suddenly says from behind me.

_I shiver just hearing his voice. This is the man who wants to kill me. As if I am just some trash found on the streets. This isn't right. THIS ISN'T RIGHT!_

**~Dark Cave, Natsu's P.O.V~**

Lucy.

I can hear you.

Can you hear me?

I am coming.

To save your life.

From this world.

Wait for me.

**~Dark Cave, Lucy's P.O.V~**

Natsu.

Yes.

I hear you.

I know.

You will save me.

You will succeed.

I am waiting.

For you.


	8. Rescue Of The Star

Did You Forget?

**Hi, this story is coming to an end. ****Thank you all so much for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following, even when we got Writer's Block for a month! You guys are the best ever! ~Mini**

_Lucy._

_I can hear you._

_Can you hear me?_

_I am coming._

_To save your life._

_From this world._

_Wait for me._

_xXx_

_Natsu._

_Yes._

_I hear you._

_I know._

_You will save me._

_You will succeed._

_I am waiting._

_For you._

Chapter Eight: Rescue Of The Star

**~Dark Cave, Lucy's P.O.V~**

_I can feel the darkness consuming me. I will disappear soon. Natsu... Please don't be late. I hear a crashing sound and turn my head... All I can see is fire, and the dark one being attacked by it. NATSU! HE CAME! I KNEW HE WOULD! Because... I trust him, and love him. _

"Lucy! LUCY! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Natsu shouts as he frantically searches the room for me.

_Natsu... I forgot... You can't see me. Try. You can see me. You just have to try. Believe in me. Believe in yourself. _

"Lu...cy?"

_I can see it! I CAN SEE MYSELF RE-APPEARING! I'M NOT GOING TO DIE! OH NATSU, __I'M NOT GOING TO DIE!_

"NATSU!" I shout at the confused boy.

"Lucy? Lucy, is that you? Where are you?"

"I... I'm right here. I was disappearing until... Until you came. OH, THANK YOU NATSU!"

"LUCY!"

"Please take me back to the guild... And Yukino, too."

"Yukino?"

"Mhm. Yukino was captured as well. Please?"

"O-of course... Where is she?"

"I'm right here." I turn around and see Yukino. In the flesh.

"YUKINO! YOU DIDN'T DISAPPEAR! HURRAY!"

"The spell weakened when Natsu-san defeated Lucifer. I used my magic to break through the rest."

"So... Do you want to come to Fairy Tail with us?"

"Sure, why not?"

**~Fairy Tail, Normal P.O.V~**

"Where is everyone?" Lucy asks as she walks into the empty guild.

"Probably looking for you." Natsu replies.

"You mean... You went off alone to look for me without telling anyone?"

"They knew... Sort of. I went after you immediately and I guess Erza and Gray came back here for help."

"Oh. So how are we going to tell them I'm safe?"

"We could just not tell them..."

"Then they would be searching forever on a wild goose chase."

"And it would be FUNNY!"

"Well... They'll have to come back eventually, right?"

"Yep!"

**~TEN MINUTE TIMESKIP, Normal P.O.V~**

Makarov walks into the guild and sees Natsu. "Hey Natsu, did you find L-" Makarov notices Lucy in the room. "LUCY! BRATS, NATSU FOUND LUCY! YOU CAN ALL COME BACK NOW!"

"LUCY!"

"LU-CHAN!"

"LUCY-SAN!"

"LOVE RIVAL!"

"Hello everyone. I got my memories back."

"YAY!"

"PARTY!"

Fairy Tail starts partying, drinking, and whatever else they do. (Like destroying things) Amidst it all, Natsu walks up to Lucy.

"Lucy..."

"Yeah, Natsu?"

"Can I... Tell you something?"

"Like what?"

"Well... I... I love you." Natsu kisses Lucy, ON THE LIPS. Lucy freezes for a second, but then kisses him back.

"I love you too, Natsu."

**THE END! Aww, ain't that sweet. NALU FTW! Thank you everyone, this is where I leave you. Gemi and I's first fanfic is finally over. BYE! ~Mini**


End file.
